shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diva Pirates
The Diva Pirates are an all female pirate crew that originated from the North Blue and act as supporting characters in Reach For The Sky. Their captain, Marika Kamiya has fallen in love with Scott D. Rio which has led to a trustworthy alliance between the two crews and they have become one of the Crimson Wing Pirates greatest allies. They are called the Diva Pirates because of the popular term that refers to "Diva's" are like "Girly" girls. They were the initial antagonists of the Water 7 Arc, but after clearing the misunderstanding and confusion due to the Checkmate Pirates, they are eternally grateful to the Crimson Wing Pirates and have sworn to come to their aid whenever they ask. The total bounty of the crew is totals up to 458,000,000. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Diva Pirates resembles the face of a women that is winking. Behind her, is a description of a white and black pencil. What the face could be referring to is the "femininity" of a "diva" that they are trying to show. Crew Members Currently, there are six named female members of the Diva Pirates but it was shown that they possess more members when they were at the Gemini Tournament. Whether it is a law of the crew or the fact that they just prefer members of the female gender, the Diva Pirates only have girls in their crew. Marika Kamiya, the captain of the crew views herself as the "savior" of female pirates everywhere and feels that men are "digusting" creatures that don't deserve to be on top. Her dream is to create an sanctuary for all woman everywhere and that they won't need to feel threatened by men anymore. Apparently, all of the members of the crew were more or less subjected to abuse/mistreatment by men during their childhoods and were rescued by Marika. Since then, each member of the crew is eternally loyal to Marika and share her views and opinions on men. Crew Strength What makes the Diva Pirates such a respectable crew is the fact that all of their members are female and have defeated numerous male pirates before making it to Sabaody Archipelago. They have proved various stereotypes revolving around how women can't compete with men and that they should go home and play house This has been one of Marika's greatest motivations to strengthen her gals to the point where they could even challenge one of the Yonko . In fact, their strength is almost identical to the Crimson Wing Pirates in the sense that they rely on the main powerhouses of the crew to handle the tougher opponents while the weaker ones work behind the scenes. IIt was evident during the Underground Utopia arc where each of the Diva Pirates fought with one of the Crimson Wings (except Angela and Isabella), that they were very close in strength, but it was shown that the Crimson Wings were holding back against them because they were women; especially Shinami who opted to play around with Kenra rather than fight her seriously. Their strength is even well known to the inhabitants of Sabaody Archipelago as numerous town folk were whispering about them when they were walking towards the entry hall for the Gemini Tournament. This is just another testament to the influence and power they worked so hard to obtain. Relationships amongst the Crew It was shown that the girls argue quite oftenly, such as Kenra and Shiranui who contantly get into disputes with another over practically anything. Usually, Misaki is forced to play the role of the mature one and forcibly calms them down (more often than not with violence). Despite their hostilness towards one another, they all value each other indefinitely and watch each other's backs. This was shown during the Underground Utopia Arc where Kenra was concerned about Shiranui's safety when she was injured. Humorously, it seems that the girls like to tease each other about their crushes they have on the Crimson Wings, evident when they were walking to the entry hall for the Gemini Tournament and Shiranui pointed out that Marika was feeling sad and disappointed that she didn't find Rio since they arrived; causing her to blush hilariously and making the girls sequel at her cuteness. Allies and Traveling Companions Groups History Trivia *In an odd twist of events, almost all members of the Diva Pirates have ended up romantically involved with members of the Crimson Wing Pirates. The list goes as following: **Misaki and Hibiki have gotten married to one another. **Koukin and Bryan have gotten married to one another. **Kenra and Shin have entered into a serious relationship. **Shiranui and Tidus have just started dating recently (though Shiranui has a hard time keeping Tidus's fliratious nature in line). Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Diva Pirates Category:One World Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Red Wing Pirates Allies